Darkus
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Cecilis sister feels alone after her ex left her now its up to ace and baron to show her what real loves all about rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is a request for Cheryl. She wanted a pairing of her and Shadow. I do hope she likes it

SHUN: So who am I being paired with?

Well who do you want to be paired with?

SHUN: can I have you?

BARON: sorry I am getting paired with her

ACE: No I am

Ok how about this we take votes

ACE and BARON: alright

Oh I don't own Bakugan or any of the characters. I only own Suki and Cheryl owns Cecili.

It was late as Shadow lied out in bed. Shadow groaned as he sat up in bed rubbing his head. He slowly got out of bed and headed into the kitchen. Cecili was cooking food as he smiled softly and walked up wrapping his arm around her. She squeaked slightly as she seen it was Shadow and smiled. "Shadow how many times to I have to tell you to not sneak up on me like that?" Shadow smiled softly as he kissed her neck. "Oh sweetie how can you stay mad at me with a face like this?" Shadow looks at Cecili and pouts slightly and Cecili laughs. "Ok your right, how can I stay mad at you with a face like that."

She laughs more as Suki walked into the room. She shook her head looking at the two of them. "Get a room you two. You guys look like you both need it." Suki headed over to the sink to get some water as she let out a soft sigh. It had been two weeks since her and Dan broke up. More like Dan broke up with her just to go be with Runo. Cecili looked over at Suki and shook her head. "Suki you need you get out and date again. Just because Dan hurt you don't mean that every guy is like that."

She shook her head. "I am going upstairs and I need to think." She dropped the glass in the sink but the glass broke and a couple pieces hit Suki's hand. Cecili ran to get the first aid kit, but by the time she came back with it, Suki already headed upstairs. She closed and locked her room as she pulled out a picture of Prince Hydron. Even after all that had happened between them, they were friends. She stored the picture away as she pulled out the picture of her and Dan together. They had looked so cute together until Runo came and decided to take Dan from her.

She set the picture down and headed into her closet. She reached up grabbing her sweatshirt and headed out the window. She didn't want anyone to see her as she left. Cecili was her sister and she knew that she would lock her up for sneaking out so she would deal with it if she found her gone. She headed out the window she had to talk to Hydron and see what he would do. She hadn't even noticed that her brother Shun was watching her real close. She headed out as she seen people pass her. Another boy passed her with pink hair as he looked over at her and smiled softly. "Hello there young lady, I feel like I have seen you before. Where have I seen you I wonder?"

"It is because she is my sister Baron." Suki gasped as she turned around. "Shun I didn't even know you were behind me. How long have you been following me?" Shun shook his head and looked over at Suki. "You think I'm going to let you leave all by yourself with nobody to protect you?" Suki rolled her eyes as she watched a mint haired boy walk by. She watched him walk by and he looked over and he smiled at Suki. Baron looked over at Suki then at Ace. "Hey Ace I seen her first back off pretty boy." Suki rolled her eyes. "You both are just like all the other men out there. You guys just want me because you think I am easy like Runo is. Well for your information I am not like Runo." Ace raised an eyebrow at her. "Listen whoever you are I just thought how interesting it would be if I were to talk to you. You are hot headed like Shun is and who knows I may hate Shun for that."

She watched the hot head shocked. She then turned away quickly heading the other way but two hands reached for her butt smacking it slightly. Suki turned back around looking at all three of them and huffed away, blushing the entire time.

Chapter 1 finished hope you like tell me who you think should be paired with suki in reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Time for a new chapter nobody told me who wishes for Suki's love so I will not quite pick one yet but I will toy with the ideas some more

BARON: I want you

I know you do Baron maybe someone will chose next time

ACE: no your mine Suki.

CHERYL: ace is lonely without you

Ace has to wait

I don't own Bakugan or the characters only Suki and Cheryl owns Cecili.

Suki headed home as Shun followed right behind her. She sighed softly as she looked up at the sky. "Shun why don't you go see how Alice is doing, I mean after all you wanted to be with her and worrying about me won't help you two any." Shun sighed softly and shook his head. "Not until you promise me that you are going to be ok and stay out of trouble." Suki stopped and turned to Shun. "Ok I am going straight home alright, so go see Alice."

Shun looked hurt as he shook his head and turned the other way. He wanted Suki to be happy and her moping around for Dan wasn't helping her out at all. Suki walked inside as Cecili sat on the couch. She walked right by her without a word. Shadow stood up walking over to Suki. "Suki where have you been, Cecili has been scared for you. She has been worrying about you while you have been gone." Suki stopped and turned to her sister. "Would you stop worrying about me, I am a big girl I can handle myself." With that she stormed up into her room again locking the door behind her.

She pressed her back against the wall and cried. She was tired of being alone and she wanted it to be how it used to be. She then looked up as rocks could be heard being thrown at her window. She got up and opened it as Dan stood under her window. "Suki I want you back please take me back. I love you so much. I was a fool to leave you for Runo." Suki waved him up into her room. Shun watching from a high tree shaking his head. He knew this would end badly for his sister and he had to stop it before it got any farther.

Dan crawled through the window and reached up to wrap his arms around her. "I really have missed you. I have something for you as well. I wanted to surprise you but I think now would be as good as time to give it to you. Now close your eyes and I will give it to you." She closed her eyes smiling that the gift Dan had for her was something special as she felt all giddy about it. Dan pulled out a needle filled with a strange fluid and then injected it into her arm. She opened her eyes after she felt the liquid go into her arm as she tried to cry out but she couldn't. She felt so weak.

She dropped to the ground like a rock as she felt hot and strange. She had no idea what Dan gave her as she clawed at her arm to get it out. She then curled up in a ball as Dan leaped from the window and took off running. Shun seen Dan run out and wanted to follow but he was worried about Suki so he ran to the house, almost breaking down the front door when he ran in. Baron and Ace were sitting talking to Cecili when Shun ran past him. Baron looked up first shocked at the way Shun ran upstairs. "Cecili, what do you think is wrong with Shun?"

She shook her head as she put down her cup of coffee and got up. "I am not sure but I think it has to do with Suki. I have never seen that boy run so fast in my life unless Suki is in danger." She got up as Baron and Ace followed her upstairs. Shun was beating on the door trying to get Suki to answer it. "Shun if she doesn't come to the door soon, I am going to break it down. Cecili I don't care what you say I am not letting her get hurt again. Dan was in the room." Cecili gasped as she reached for her spare key to Suki's room and unlocked it.

They went inside as Suki was crying in the floor holding her arm and covered in sweat. Shun gasped as he had no idea what had happened to her. Shun ran over to her bending down beside her. He placed his hand on her forehead then turned and looked back at Cecili. "I need you to get me some blankets for her. Dan did something to her and I am not sure but at least cover her up and I will go hunt down Dan myself." Baron walked closer to Suki and bent down beside her. "Shun, do you think that she will be ok? I mean she looks like she is in a lot of pain." Shun looked up tears in his eyes. "I think she has been poisoned. Baron, Ace I want you to stay here and protect Suki. Cecili, me and you are going hunting."

Cecili looked over at Baron. "Just keep her safe for us. We shall be back shortly." Shun and Cecili walked out leaving Baron and Ace alone with Suki. Baron placed his hand over hers. "Ace do you think she will be ok? I mean you have known Cecili longer than anyone here. Anyways you are the one who dated Cecili before. Why did you two break up anyways?" Ace groaned and looked away. "Perhaps because the two of us bumps heads a bit too much. Anyways Baron, I am going to go downstairs, perhaps you stay up here. She is very pretty but I think I know what's wrong and she has been poisoned. I think I know how to cure her."

BARON: nice leaving me alone with her huh?

ACE: for now

SHUN: hey look I think baron has a bigger chance

ACE: hello I am going to save her.

SHUN: yeah but Baron is left in the room with her

ACE: damn

Please read and review and tell me who makes a better couple with Suki


	3. Chapter 3

Oh boy time for next chapter man I am on a role

ACE: will I save Suki?

You are just going to have to wait and find out

ACE: Don't tease me like that

BARON: hes just pissed he don't get Suki

ACE: shut it baron before I turn you into…

O.O ok time to get on with the story I don't own Bakugan only Suki and the storyline. Cheryl owns Cecili and this fanfics for her….I LOVE U CHERYL

Ace ran downstairs as he opened up the cabinet. He began to mix different things quickly and he brought a small bottle back up. Baron wiped the sweat off of her head and he stayed beside her. Ace came back up and looked at Baron. "Baron I want you to hold her down while I give her this. I am not sure how she will take this when I give it to her. At least when you hold her down, she won't be able to hurt herself." Baron reached down holding her arms and legs down. Suki groaned as she tried to curl up near the warmth of Baron. Ace poured the liquid into her mouth. She groaned as she began to sweat more and cried out. Baron held her close but Suki calmed down shortly after.

Ace looked at her and smiled. "Baron I think Suki will be ok. I am going to find Cecili and tell her that Suki will be ok." Ace headed out and left the house. Baron kissed Suki's forehead as he lied down beside her. Suki felt Baron lie next to her as she curled up close to Baron wrapping her arms around him. Baron looked down at her as she slowly looked up at Baron. "What happened, why do I feel so bad and sore?" He shook his head as he wiped her hair off her face. "Suki just rest, you really need it right now. You were poisoned by Dan. Just rest and let the antidote take effect."

She lied back down, her head resting on Baron's chest. Baron held her close as she relaxed and began to fall asleep. Ace walked back up and opened the door. "Cecili and Shun are on their way back. They couldn't find Dan but they will try again. They are going to go rest. Looks like Suki fell asleep again. Baron, I am sorry I was fighting you for her. I feel like such an ass. I should let Suki decide who she wants to be with." Baron shook his head. "For all she knows I could be Shun or you even. I don't think she even looked like she even knew where she was at. Ace I owe you…" Ace held up his hand. "Baron save it for later. We will talk about this more when Suki wakes up. For now just let her sleep and stay up here and keep her safe."

Ace headed out of the room and headed downstairs. Shun slammed his fist into the wall as Ace walked down. "Damn Shun, I knew you could get pissed but I have never seen you this pissed before. I mean you seem like you can be worse then me." Shun looked over at Ace and shook his head. "You don't want to see me pissed Ace. You are nothing when it comes to me getting pissed about my family getting hurt. Dan drew the line and now he will suffer worse than he has ever known. He hurt Suki and now he will suffer my wrath. Ace, I will tell you what we are going to do to Dan tomorrow. Suki I am sure is resting so me and you will take on Dan ourselves."

Cecili sighed softly as she shook her head. "I am going to check on Suki to make sure she is alright. You boys stay down here and talk." Cecili turns around heading upstairs. She opened the door seeing Baron holding Suki as she smiled and walked in. Baron looked up and blushed slightly. "She fell asleep like this. I am not trying to get fresh with her." Cecili laughs softly. "Don't worry Baron I understand, but how do you feel about her?" Baron blushed more as he played with his fingers. "Baron if you like her its ok, but do understand that Suki has been hurt by Dan and so she may need a little while to really recover and really trust anyone. I know you and Ace just saved her but still take it slow with Suki and relax. She needs all the love she can get right now."

Baron shakes his head as he looks down at Suki as he stroked her hair. He really did care for Suki and he wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh. He didn't even see Cecili walk out as he kissed her forehead softly. "I will help her laugh again I swear I will. Even if she does like Ace more I still want to see her smile." Suki groans as Baron leaned down kissing her lips softly. Suki blushed as she kissed him back as they both opened their eyes blushing deeply.

Look at that Baron and Suki kissed

SHUN: bet you ace is going to kiss her too at one time

ACE: that I am

BARON: but who says you get to keep her ace

ACE: I do baron

BARON: its up to the votes to decide who takes Suki

SHUN: baron is right

ACE: but baron already has made Kudos with her

SHUN: so make it up on the next chapter

ACE: oh yeah I will

CECILI: ace you better come here, and no dirty thoughts

ACE: why not

CECILI: because for one suki is my sister

Hey everyone chill we got a few chapters to go so just chill out everyone who knows what the next chapter will bring and ace don't grumble or for sure you wont get me

ACE: oh don't worry I wont grumble.


End file.
